The New Pan
by lottieg6
Summary: After attacking the piarets, peter hears rumors of a new pan on the island and is detemined to remove him, but what happens when he realises who this pan is and the secrets that have been hidden
1. Chapter 1

Peter streched out his aching muscels, it had been a while since he had done so much running and climbing, for the past month the lost boys and peter had for some unknown reason spent most of their time in their secret tree base. It was if they were under some spell and didn't seem in the mood for any new adeventures, as well as that it seems that no adventures were coming to them, no trouble with pirates, no invetations for celebrations from the indians, and the faires disapearing left right and center. But now, that spell had been broken and the boys were thirsty for adventure.

"Lost boys fall in!" peter called out loud, in seconds the boys appeared in a striaght line standing to attention in front of their leader, "Slightly" "Tootles" "Curly" "Nibs" "Twins" the boys called out from left to right ending with the two youngest and identical looking boys.

"Lost boy's it's time for a new adventure" Peter said leaning forward giving the boys a glance of his ever so famouse smirk, "AIEE! " The lost boys chered in excitment, "what we going to do peter?" nibs asked "i think it's time to go and have some fun with hook" the devilish glint appearing in peters saphire blue eyes. "WOOOH" the boys hollared excited by the idea of causing chaos and mischieft to the pirates, peter crowed loudly and flew out of the secret base grabbing his long dagger and strapping it to his belt

. He flew high into the sky stretching his arms out wide, loving the feel of the wind going through his light hair, When he heard the lost boys battel crys, he knew they were ready, smiling to himself he let out another loud crow before doing a somersault in the air and zooming off towards pirates cove.

The boys stopped at the edge of the water crouching behind some boulders hiding out of view from the Jolly Roger which was ancher not to far from shore, "what's the plan peter?" Curly asked, "we will fly low to the water and then onto the deck" peter nodded to himself, "what about the pirates?" Tootles asked, "there seems to be only a thew on deck, we can easily take them out" peter spoke as he looked through his teliscope that he always carried, "but peter we can't fly with out tink" the twins spoke similtanously, that was somthing that had been bothering peter, tinkerbell had just disappeared.

One day, about a month ago, she just told him she had to go to the fairy council and never returned only leaving a bag of fairy dust in case he needed it, "I have some dust with me" peter announced taking the bag off his belt and sprinkeling a pinch of it on all of the boys heads, almost instanly did they start to hover off the ground.

Once peter had attached every thing back to his belt he gave the signal for the plan to be put into action, as fast as a bullet the boys flew over the water keeping as close to its surface as they could before pulling up and landing on the hot deck of the infaouse pirate ship, The Jolly Roger.

The pirates on the ship dropped everything and spun to face the ready to fight boys, grabbing the hilt of their cutlasses and dagers, but when their eyes landed on peter and the boys a disapointed look fell upon their faces and they dropped their hands from their weapons letting out a groan before getting back to their chores.

The boys who had expected a fight were now overcome by confusion but still stood in a fighting stance expecting some sort of surpise attack, "oh it's just you lot, i'll get the cap'in" smee said as he walked out on deck but quickly disappeard into the door leading into the captins quarters.

"What do you want peter?" Hooks voice called out as he came out of his cabin, he looked tired and old, he was only in his breaches and a over frilly shirt, "because i have little time for you anymore" hook carried on when his only respones from the boy was a blade being pointed in his direction, "no time for me hook? Don't make me laugh, I'v just come early to stop you from embaressing your self when i escape you trap and beat you, you old codfish" peter smirked and rose in the air, still keeping his blade pointed at the unamoused captin.

"Not anymore peter, your no longer everyone's top priorety" hook muttered as he lent against the the side of the ship, "funny but i don't believe lying pirates" peter groweled annoyed that hook didn't want to fight, hook always wants to fight.

Suddenly a loud noise echoed from the shores of neverland, one that made the hairs on the back of the boys neck stand up, it was peters cry, some one had stolen peters cry, some one had crowed on neverland, "believe me now boy?" hook asked raising an eyebrow in peter's direction.

"What was that?" Nibs asked, all the boys rushing to the side of the ship nearest to neverland to look out at the island in the distance, "they don't know cap'n" smee said surpised looking at hook, a moment of silence fell upon the ship untill the entire crew of The Jolly Roger callasped and roared with laughter, leaving the boys uncomfortable.

"SILENCE!" Hook yelled out a few minuets later after he too had a good chuckle at knowing somthing peter didn't, "you boys really don't know, do you?" his sinister smirk apearing and the dangerouse glint now very clear in his piercing blue eyes, hook felt gloroiuse to be able to get his own back on his _former_ enemy.

"TELL ME!" peter screamed, his whole body shaking with anger that the pirates and hook knew somthing he had no clue about, "you've been replaced peter" hook smirked at him, the boys eye brows knitted together in confusion, "what?" his voice surpisingly calm, "the island has grown boared of you and has brought a new pan to the island" hook laughed as the boys eyes widderned, "LIAR!" Peter roared charging at the captin in blind fury, hook eaisly dogging the flying boy, who spun round to face him once again.

"Oh i'm telling the truth my boy, you are no longer pan and every inhabiternt of this island knows it" hook laughed, "I AM THE ONLY PAN, I AM PETER PAN!" again peter charged at his evil foe in blind furry, who again quickly dogged allowing peter to smash into the planks creating the deck.

Peter looked up at hook from where he had colided with the floor to see the man he had thought for more years then he could rember looking down at him his head tilted and making no atempt to attack him, "if this new comer is not pan then tell me, why do all the faires look out for the child? How come the child wears the leaves of neverland like only the pan can? How come the saveges celebrate the one they call 'Namid' meaning star dancer coming to the island? How come this new comer has been granted the power of flight by the fairy's?How come this new pan has their own new crew of little brates that roam the island as they please?" hook taunted asking all these questions.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Peter screamed out loud, his whole world was being shattered.

"Face it peter, you have been replaced, you are no longer my intreast, to be fair i thought you had run away or just died since the new pan showed up the same time as you disapeared, the newcomer and the band of brats attacked my ship for the fun of it, and have been doing so ever since, now i don't have time for you anymore since you are no longer pan, i have a greater enemy, now run along and play hide n' seek or somthing im busy" hook said waving his hand to dismiss them, all of the lost boys slowly rose off the deck waiting for their leader who still looked hoplesly distruoght crumpled on the floor.

"Come on peter" curly called, they should leave while they were given the chance, peter stood up shakly "know this hook, i am the pan of this island and who ever this imposter is will have to go through me before they take that away" he snarled before shooting upwards followed by the lost boys, hook returned to his cabin with a smug smirk on his face muttering somthing that sounded like "well at least it will get rid of one of them" while the rest of the crew whent below deck, no one noticing the two cloaked figures resting on the railings of the crows nest.

The two figures louged back as they watched the whole seen unravel, it was eaisy to see who was of more importance, one wore a tatterd brown cape that looked like it was made out of some sort of sack material with the hood pulled over their face, on their feet were boots that were made of leather and fur given to the wearer as a welcome gift by the indian braves, the rest of their body covered and face hidden in shadow of the hood.

The other wore a cape that looked like it came form the eighteenth centry when the wearer was really from the twenty-first, the marterial a soft velvet that was almost black but in the sun had a shine of very dark green, the hood was pulled down far over their face and the only part of the body being shown is the feet that drapped over the railing, both bair but grubby with dirt and dried blood even though the owner of them washed regularly, both carried a cutlass and dagger if needed, as they knew how dangerouse the pirates could be.

As the boy know as peter flew past them in rage and into the clouds, the other boys deciding to take a more direct root to the island, "well that was...unexpected, i would of thought hook would finish him off when he hit the deck" the one in brown spoke to it's compainion, "no, hook would want his enemy to suffer, being pan is what peter is, neverland is his whole world, that being taken away from him would crush the boy into oblivion, once he has truly suffered will hook finish him, that or he want's the two pans to finish each other off" the other responded in confidence and knowlege, proving why they were leader.

"But hook didn't tell peter the full story" the brown capped one spoke despreatly to to their friend and leader, "that's because hook dosn't know the full truth and niether does peter, yet" the green one spoke in confidence, "we have to tell him" the first begged, "No! He must discover everything for his self, we are not allowed to rush things, he would be angry and we might make things worse, the boys will learn the truth when they island want's them to discover it" the second said placing a hand on the others shoulder, "well you know more about this then me" the first finally shrugged ending the coversation.

A small light buzzed through the air and landed on the one in greens shoulder, the sound of bells tinkleing through the air, a language understood by the one the little fairy was resting. The one in green groaned, "seriously you can't leave them alone for five mineuts, we better go before they burn all of neverland to the ground" they said shaking their head before standing up and jumpping into the air followed by the other, the pair zoomed to the island and disapeared into the darkness of the jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter screamed out loud, letting his anger out as he narrowly missed the trees, finally he decided landed at the top of a cliff, he walked to the edge before letting out another loud scream before colapsing down, a thew tears escaping his eyes, he never cried, the last time was about a hundred years ago when wendy left him, but he quickly got over her she was too bossy for him anyway.

Why did neverland not want him any more, did it suddenly think he was too old? Peter had left london at the age of fifteen almost sixteen, in some peoples eyes he was a young man, the lost boys being aged between nine to fourteen, or had the island thought they had caused to much trouble? But they always fixed evey problem they had created, maby hook was just telling lie's, yeah that had to be it, it was another plan, he must of know that peter was coming to the ship so he put one of his pirates on the island to crow and confuse him, there was no new pan, who could replace him?

Though maby he should consult the mermaids to make sure he was right, even though he was 99% sure.

Peter looked out to see the sun setting in the distance, he would talk to the mermaids first thing in the morning, happy with the good feeling he had in the pit of his sotmach peter flew up into the air and towards his secret camp for much needed rest.

Peter awoke early the next morning, too early for the lost boys to be awake, he stretched lazily in his bed before putting his hands behind his head, now there was somthing he had to do today but he couldn't really rember it.

It was somthing really important, somthing about being pan, he suddenly shot out of bed when everything came back to him, resulting in him hitting his head on the dirt cealing, peter cussed quietly to himself as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, he had rembered he had to go talk to the mermaids about the new pan rumers, well hook's lies, but he no longer had that good feeling in his stomach anymore and he was starting to doubt it was all an elabarte plan of hooks.

Quickly peter strapped his dagger to his belt and flew silently out of the secret hatch he could only use, it took about half an hour to get to mermaid lagoon. The lagoon was well hidden in the jungle, but peter had flown there many times, the water was a very dark blue almost black somtimes, there were rocks in the center that the mermaids would rest on to bath in the sun and a small waterfall near by.

The mermaids themselves were very beautiful creatures aswell as very vain, they spent most of their time combing their hair or looking at their nails and all of them with crushes on the handsome peter, peter would always flirt with the mermaids but never showed any real intreast in the girls, he was always to busy fighting pirates or dancing with the indians then to spend time with them.

Peter landed on one of the large boulders in the middel of the lagoon, "girls!" peter called out as he sat down in a comfortable postion, seconds later three mermaids jumpped out of the water and rested on the rocks, their gold tails sparkeling in the sun.

"Peter!" they called out happily, "you've come to visit" the one with the brightest blond hair you've ever seen cried happily, "of corse pearl i couldn't stay away for long" he smirked sending the girls in to a fit of giggles.

"Acutaly there is somthing i want to ask you" peter said his smile fading a little, "anything peter" the one with fiery red hair smiled dreamily, "hook tells me there is a new pan, but it's a lie right?" peters eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer, the mermaids had gone surprisingly quieted and haden't burst into laughter as peter had expected.

"It's not a lie peter" the las mermaid with seaweed green hair said wearily, she did not want to anger peter, "WHAT!" peter yelled out shooting into the air, this couldn't be happening, not to him, he was being replaced, "who is it?" peter asked through gritted teeth, "the fairy council told us not to tell you, for the pans protection" pearl said sliding closer to the water and further away from peter.

"Have you met this new pan?" peter asked no emotion in his voice, the mermaids nodded slowly "the new pan's really nice and pretty, and pan helped me comb the knots out of my hair..." pearl was silenced by a splash of water hitting her in the face sent from the other two mermaids, "TRAITORS!" Peter roared at them making the girls shake in fear and dive under the water, seconds after peter took off into the air.

Peter flew as high and as far as he could in a random direction before all happy thoughts left him and he crashed into a pile in some bushes, after a thew mineutes peter pushed himself out of the bushes and he stumbled onto an old path, he looked around dazed as he tried to figure out where he was, he was so dazzed he could here music, wait the music wasn't in his head it was real.

The medelic tune filtered through the jungle softly, taking out his dagger from his belt peter followed the little path and the sound of the music untill he reached the clearing of hangmans tree and the source of the music, he crouched down behind some bushes well covered by shadow as he watched the figure in the tree.

The green cloaked figure layed there on one of the thickets branches on hangmans tree, the green cloak's hood covering the face of the stranger, the person was playing a pipe that had been carved out of wood, long pale delicat fingers covering the the holes in the wood to make the tune, from what peter could gather by the way the stranger was sitting he could tell that it was a child maby fourteen or fithteen years old, the cloak hang over the branch to show long pale legs that stopped with gruby looking feet.

Peter groweled to himself inpatiently, he wanted to know who this stranger was and why they were in neverland, from now on he was going to be weary of all the inhabitants of neverland untill he discovers who this new pan is and thinks of a plan to get rid of him.

The cloaked figure relaxed peacefully unawear of the eyes glued onto them from the jungle, once boared of playing the pipe the figure moved the cloak covering their belt and slipt it on, peter's eyes widerned as he saw the strangers clothes, his body starting to shake in fear and anger because of it, from the waist to the middel of the strangers thies were the dark green neverland leaves only the island allowed the pan to wear, the rest of the stangers body still covered by shadow, peters hand grabbed hold of his dagger and he moved forward ready to pounce on his pray.

The figure jumpped down off the branch and floated softly and slowly to the ground, the power of flight feeling so good, suddenly the sound of a branch snapping broke the spell over the figure who grabbed their dagger spun round and pointed it in the direction in the jungle the noise came from.

The figure stood in a fighting stance untill they noticed a shadow that did not belong to them on the ground coming from behind, the starnger quickly spun round and blocked peters attack from behind, "coward move" the voice from under the hood spoke, except the voice didn't belong to the stranger, it was peters voice, he was being mocked.

"Do not mock me you imposter!" peter snaled and swung his dagger at the hooded figure, "what does peter not like it when someone knows somthing he dosn't" the pan laughed, the two thought for a moment, peter surprised at the imposters skills in sword fighting, the two parted and stated to circle not taking their eyes off each other.

"So, your the old pan" the one in green mocked, "use your own voice" peter spat at pan, "but i like your voice so much" the pan laughed, peter lunged at the stranger but missed as pan raced into the sky, "i heard you like to play games, i know lets play tag, catch me if you can" the green cloaked one laughted before zooming away above the tree's, "COWARD!" Peter belowed at the disapearing figure as he too shot into the air and began to chase the imposter that mocked him.

The New pan flew as fast as possiable away from peter, it was still to early for him to figure out the truth and if he was going too it had to be on turth more familiar to new pan, incase an easy escape is need, suddenly a tug on the green cape pulled pan backwards and an arm wrapped tight around their neck, peter was trying to choke the new pan.

Pan struggeled but peter who had been here longer had more strenth, as well as being strangled peter kept trying to pull pans hood down, pan grabbed hold of the hood to keep the identity hidden from peter and then pushed them both downrads towards the island.

Peter tryed to keep the pair of them afloat but pan was wirery and winning in them plummeting towards the ground at a very fast pace, when they were about ten meters from hitting the ground, peter had no choice but to pull up and let pan fall blindly.

Pan straighterned up as soon as peter had let go, having to do a many air acrobatics to avoid hitting any tree's, pan was still going down but not as fast and when the cloaked figure did hit the ground it was more of a soft tumble into the grass. Peter watched at the luck pan had as the stanger narrowly missed the trees and branches that could of caused seriouse injury before rolling carfully on the dirt and standing up, it just angered peter more.

Pan stood up and could here peter's curses, luckly pan knew this area of the jungle extreamly well so as soon as the island had stopped spining pan took off at full speed narrowly dodging anything that came into view, peter flew down towards the island when he realised that pan was trying to escape, he was amazed how pan could slipp through the trees at such a great speed, peter lost sight of pan for a moment untill a flash of green caught in his eyes, he fled in that direction to see the green cape floating still near some trees with peter behind it, raising his dagger peter swang at the cloak only for it to colapse with no body wearing it.

Peter groweled to himself as he picked up the cloak and looked around, pan had escaped him, but not only was there another pan, but who ever pan was one thing is for sure, pan is a coward.

Peter paced back and forwards in the secret base for the next two days , not letting the cloak leave his sight as if it would disapear if he even looked away. "Is peter okay?" tootles asked slightly as they watched him, "the boys lost his marbles" slightly sighed shaking his head.

Peter had hardley eatern or slept since his new dicovery and told the boys there was an imposter posing as pan on the island, whenever peter had was npt pacing he was flying about the island looking for the pan or the fairy council who had seemed to of vanished overnight, peter even whent to talk to the indians, but they just warned him to leave 'star dancer' alone, which angered him more.

Who was this pan and why was the island protecting him so?


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost a week since peter discovered the truth about a new pan and after learning nothing from the inhabitants of neverland peter had just decided to give up, he lay in his bed holding the cloak and would just stair at the cealin, not blinking or moving.

"Peter you need to go outside, your gonna get sick" curly said as he walked over to the motionless body, he had been the one to pull the short straw with the rest of the boys and try to talk to peter. "Go away" peter growled, "no peter, you need to eat and drink and get some fresh air" curly said standing his ground, "no im fine" peter snapped, "peter you've been laying in this bed for a week just go and have a wash or somthing, your leaves are starting to fall off" curly commented looking at the thew leaves that still stuck to peter's tanned body.

"Fine if it will stop you moaning at me" peter snapped and got out of bed almost collapsing as his legs weren't use to the weight being put on them, peter grabbed a dagger and put it on his belt as he walked out of the room and out of the hidout before springing into the air, even flying couldn't bring him pure happiness, it was quite a struggel for peter to stay in the air as he hovered pretty close to the ground most of the time.

After a while peter arrived at a little pool, the water was always baeutifuly clear and warm and had a water fall that could be used as a shower, as peter walked towards the water he froze when he noticed a thew leaves floating on the surace of the pool, neverland leaves.

Peter looked around and noticed a couple of the neverland bushes close by, the ones in the water seemed crumpled and dying, maby the wind had blown them into the water, shaking his head peter got closer to the water and took of his belt, and was about to jump into the water when somthing under the surface caught his eye, the coulor of pink flesh.

Peter watched as what looked like a figure swam carfully under the water and behind the waterfall away from peters prying eyes, the figure was blurry due to the water but peter could tell the person was skinny and had very dark brown hair, that seemed bundeled on top of the starangers head, their was very little eles peter could tell about the starnger in the lagoon, and he didn't like it.

Peter looked over to the side were he saw a pile of objects laying on the ground, as he walked closer he figured out what they were, it was a belt attched was a dagger and a pipe, it was pan's belt which ment that there was only one person who could be bathing in the water, pan.

Peter grabbed pans dagger and moved close to the waterfall where pan had disapeared, a thew seconds later pans figure swam out from under the waterfall and peter dived in. He divied straight on top of pan and the two both pushed away from each other, peter struggled to see as his leaves detached from his body and clogged his vision, once the waters and bubbles were cleared peter caught sight of pan just getting getting out of the water, peter grabbed pan's ankel pulling the body back down so he could attack.

Peter was blinded by the splashes of water pan was causing, closing his eyes peter swang the dagger in pans direction and knew he was sucsessfully when he heard the painfull hiss. Peter felt a fist conect with his chin and he fell back into the ledge. He creaked open his eyes a little to see pan had their back to him and there was a a small slash across the skin of pan's right shoulder blade, the blood poured down pans pale skin and into the water turning it a dark red.

While pan was distracted peter put his hands on pan's shoulders pushing them down hard, pan imdertly whent under and struggeled to get back up as peter held strong. The water had turned red and peter could not see pan, he still hadn't seen who pan was but he didn't care he could look at the body afterwards.

He was so caught up in looking at the bloody water he hadn't noticed pans hand reach to the side of the small pool and grab a large rock, pans hand flew straight towards peters head and in seconds there was a loud crack and the pressure on pan's shoulders instanly dissapered allowing pan to surface and gulp down the much needed oxegen.

Pan looked over at peters body who was floating on his back, blood was coming down the side of his head from a small cut, quickly pan jumpped out of the water and grabbed peter's ankle pulling him out too and onto the soft grass, "why do you have to be so violent?" pan groweld, before lying down next to peter out of breath, "and lose some weight".

Peter looked up at the sky, everything seemed dazed and out of sync and he had a splitting headach, suddenly the sky disapeared and somthing or someone was staring down at peter, the face was blured and the only thing he could see clearly was the eye's, the dark brown eyes almost black, pan's eyes.

Peter tried to sit up but his head throbbed again and hands on his shoulders pushed him back down, "im sorry peter" pan whispered into his ear the voice so light peter could of mistaken it for the wind, and just like that pan was gone.

Peter pushed himself off of the ground, and stumbled over to the neverland bushes, the magical bushes instantly attached their leaves to him and a thew vines wrappper around his arm and chest, peter stepped out and grabbed his belt before quickly attaching it to himself, he needed to clear his mind, why did pan not finish him off when he was vunrable? Who was this pan? he still had yet to see the face of this stranger, the only thing he had was the eyes, the dark brown eyes that sparkled with trouble.

Pan flew over the trees at a fast speed, the wind making goosebumbs on pan's exposed body because of the little time in getting new leaves from the neverland bushes due to peter starting to come to his sences. Pan flew downwards when the hidout came into view and slipped unoticed through the hatch you could only use if you could fly, luckily for pan at this moment the people that lived in the hidout or as hook liked to call them 'brats' were out hunting for food in the neverwood's, an area were the lost boys and peter didn't stray to too often, so no one would see pan's nakidness.

Slipping into the privert room where pan slept, pan quickly moved over to a chest and grabbed some clothes that were worn whenever pan fancyed a trip back to england, it would be a little wired to see someone dressed in leaves standing in the middel of oxford street nowdays, so modern clothes were always kept for emergencies.

The loud sounds of battel cries could be heard from outside the hidout and soon laughter filled the hollowed out tree burrow type thing that they lived in, "FALL IN!" Pan yelled, all of the youngs ones fell into line, they aged between 8-14 but pan was oldest being 15, "Robin" "Snatch" "Snipper" "Wolf" "Titch" "Ginger" they all called out, when they notice pan in normal clothes they all looked confused, "Why you dressed like that P?" snipper asked, "you gonna bring back another one from london?" ginger the youngest said getting excited.

"No, i think it's time to put the plan into action" pan informed them seriously, everyone getting excited, "i'll get the maps" "i'll collect the weapons" "im gonna sort out the distaction" they all started to yell before running off in random directions, "you sure it's time?" raven, pan's second in comand, asked a little nervously.

"Yeah, they need to know and i just can't wait to see the look on hook's face" pan laughed, "me niether, that rottern old codfish won't see what's coming, we just need to make sure nothing goes wrong, if peter shows up at the wrong moment or one of the lost boys..." but pan cut ravern off, "nothing will go wrong, if we're luky" pan mumbled the last part so ravern didn't hear, "yeah your right im just being stupid" raven sighed, "like always then" pan smirked, "yeah...hey hang on..."

The next morning all the lost boys and peter decided to go hunting, peter had hardly eatern since the discovery of pan and now he was starvin. They played follow the leader for a while before they spotted a wild hog. Peter held a hand up and everyone was silenced immedertly, peter signaled for the boys to stay low and be prepared. They stalked forward and were only a meter or two away when there was the loud sound of a branch snapping and hammering footsteps getting closer, the hog instantly bolted of into more of the covarege and the boys froze, "trees!" peter hissed, everone began to climb the trees and quickly hid in the greenary weapons at the ready.

But peter was surprised at what burst out of the bushes, it was a girl. The teenage girl panted as she bent over trying to catch her breth and looked back over her shoulder. She had dark brown hair that was tied into a messy bun, she wore blue denim shorts that stopped mid-thie and a dark green checkerd shirt what were two girls doing on neverland?

The sound of mens yelling and cursing soon filled the jungle, and she let out a groan "come on" she siad to herself and was about to run again when a ugly looking pirate jumpped out at her, her eyes widerned and she span round and kicked her leg out hitting the man in the stomach windinn him, he bent over double and she aimed a heard kick right inbetween his legs, the pirate's eyes bugged out and he groaned in pain before collasping to his knees and rocking back and forth, peter himself flinch for the pirate having being hit in that place before and knowing it was extreamly painfull place to be kicked.

The girl lent forward and grabbed the pirates cutlass just as two more appeared out of the greenary of the jungle, one attacked her straight away and she blocked a couple of his blows, before finaly kicking him in the back and sending him flying in to a tree and a coconut hit his head knocking him out cold.

The other pirate stood there a little nervously as she turned to face him, "bring it on if you think your hard enough" she smirked and the pirate attacked, the one was a little more tricky and he swang the sowrd round, the tip hitting her arm, she hissed in pain and held her hand over the cut, she looked down at it and saw blood running out of a small cut, "oh it's on."

She sttacked the pirate and thought angrily, after 30 seconds she had knocked the cutlass out of the mans hand and punched him in the face with the end of her cutlass knocking him out like the other. Atwig snapped behind her and she spun round pointing out the sowrd only to come face to face wit hthe barrel of a loaded gun.

Peter watched as the girl defended herself, she was good and when he saw her get cut he wanted to jump down and help but he forced himself to stay in the tree, for this girl was still a stranger, how did she even get to neverland in the first place? and why on earth was she fighting pirates? Peter had been so foucused on the girl as well as the lost boys that no one noticed the rest of the jolly rogers crew sneak up behind her, hook in the front.

The girl scowled at the captin of the pirates who had his pistol aimed at her forhead, "thats cheating" she spat, "we're pirates, what do you expect?" hook just laughed in her face. The girl stapped the cutlass into the dirt and folded her arms across her chest. "Now then girly, how did you arrive here on neverland?" hook asked teasingly, the girl just shrugged her shoulders then replyed "not sure it's a little blurry."

"That is a shame, i mean to find yourself on a strange island with no idea of how you got here, it must be a lot to handel, the last girl who came to neverland struggeled with it too, but that was oh such a long time ago" hook sighed dramtiaclly but the evil glint clear in his eyes. Peter clenched his fist as he knew hook who hook talked about, wendy.

"Believe me creepy girls nowdays are a lot more tough and frighterning, we've learnt to fight for ourselves and be strong no matter what" the girl smirked while using her middel finger to push the pistol still aimed at her head in another direction, "do you want to know what i think?" hook asked raising an eyebrow "not perticually, but i have a feeling your gaonna tell me anyway" the girl smirked, "does the name pan mean anything to you?" hook asked smiling, the girl tensed a little, "no...should it?" she said drawing out her answer, both hook and peter could tell she was lying.

"Awww so the new pan brings a girl to island just like the old one, ha sounds like history is reapting it's self, and if this new pan is anything like the old one he will risk it all just to save you, and i can finaly get a good look at the brats face when i kill him" hook roared with hope, "wait you've never seen what pan looks like? your not that good of a pirate are you?" the girl laughed, only to be silenced when hook grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her head back putting his hook under her neck, "the little runt always wears a mask and cloak, but soon enough i will look upon his scared crying little face as i run him through" hook laughed at the horrifying thoughts.

"You best be carfull hook you have no idea what tricks pan has hiddern up his sleaves" the girl said in a sing song voice and smirked at the man showing little fear, "as much as i admire you bravery, you're voice is starting to annoy me, so i think it's time little miss mouthy goes night night" he hissed and then slammed the base of the pistole into her head, knocking her out cold.

Peter watched as the girl whent limp and hook ordered one of his men to carry her to the ship, as the pirates marched away, the lost boys jumpped out of the tree and landed quietly, once they were sue the irates were long gone did they start to speak up, "why didn't we help her peater?" tootles asked unsure, "she may be with pan, but she is still needs our help not to mention shes a girl? slightly said crossing his arms over his chest, "let the other pan save her, and maby he'll get killed doing it" peter snapped angrly, "but peter she's a girl, and no girl deserves to be taking by the pirates as bait" nibs said giving a said look, "she reminds me of mother" the twins both said together.

"What have i told you about mentioning her? no im not going to risk it for pan's little..." peter driffted off as he thought about how they all missed the stories so dearly, peter never brought a new mother after wendy he didn't want another heart break of the mother wanting to leave, that's when an idea popped into peters head. "Boy's how would you like that girl to be our mother?" peter smiled at the boys, "but she's with pan" curly said looking at him like he was stupid, "so, we resuce her form hook and make her tell us stories, she will live with us and forget about that imposter, and maby cook for us too, now then boys who want's a new mother?" peter asked looking at the boys who seemed to get excited, "AIE!" They all cheered in agrement, before racing off into the direction of the jolly roger.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys stopped at the shore line and looked out as the jolly rodger seemed to be setting sail to another part of the island, "peter we'll never catch it" nibs sighed as he stood next to their leader, "ha of course we will and we need to before pan turns up" peter smirked at the idea of having an upper hand over pan, he took out the small sack of pixi dust and threw it over the boys heads. They soared into the sky and into the clouds, out of sight from the pirates who would be looking out for them, peter was right they did easily catch up with the infamouse piaret ship, they flew doward quickly and hid on the oustside of the ships railings but having enough room to see what was happening on deck. The girl was being dragged over to the mast by two piarets while another walked behind holding a long lenth of rope to tie her up with, hook stood at door to his cabin smiling at the scene slightly, an evil glint in his eye as his plan seemed to be coming together nicely.

Peter watched the scene carfully, it would be very easy to rescue the girl with out the piarets even noticing, but what was the fun in that? Just as the pirates pushed the girl upright with her back to the mask her eyes burst open "boo!" she giggeled as the pireats jumped in shock, unnoticed by the piarets the girl had grabbed a dag from one of their belts when they had jumpped and had it hiddern behind her back, "bad move girly" one of the pirates snarled, "who are you to call me girly?" she spat and did somthing that surpised peter and the lost boys, she head butted him.

The man stumbbeled back clutching his face, blood running through his fingers, "whoops did i break your nose" she laughed, the other two piarets pulled out theire cutlesses and started to walk forward, "somone ought ta teach ya a lesson" one snarled and swang his blade at her, at the last second did she stop it with the dagger she had hiddern, "and some one ought to teach you how to brush your teeth, seriously your breath could kill" she gasped out making a heaving noise before smirking, the other pirate swang his cutlass at her and she quickly block it with the dagger, both piarets began to attack at the same time but she seemed to have little trouble in defending herself with such a small blade.

Hook stood there open mouthed as the girl defended herself perfectly against some of his best crew, "close that trapp of yours hook, you'll catch flies" she sang as more members of the crew came back on dec kto investigate the comotion. "I don't think she need our help" curly muttered as he watched the girls fight with ease, "yeah she seems to be doing pretty good on her own" tootles agreed scratching his head, "pan must of taught her" peter snarled unhappily, they were gonna have trouble with this one.

"ENOUGH!" Hook roared pulling out his cutlass, "she mine!" he snapped and the piarets she was fighting pulled back a little exghusted, "oh what a blood honer" she smiled sarcasticaly as hook swang the first blow, "im not surprised we found you wondering the island on your own pan must be sick of you already" hook snarled as the girls seem to block and counter his every move, "oh believe me, pan wouldn't be pan with out me" she laughed and danced around the captin mockingly. "Oh? How so?" hook raised an eyebrow, "we are closer then you would ever imagin" she snarled as hook misshed her head by inches as she ducked down.

"Inlightern me" hook said as the two stoped fighting and began to circle, "when pan smiles, i smile, when pan feels pain i feel pain, whe pan flies..." she stopped and smirked at the captian, unoticed by none of the pirates she held on to a pieace of rope tightly, "...i fly" she smiled throwning her dagger at another piece of rope hitting it directly and cutting it in two, the rope the girl was holding suddely the lighter end flew upwards and her along with it, hook ran fowards to grab her, but as she did she kicked him in the face snding him flying backwards, she landed on the part mast that held the sail very easily not even wobbeling and started to skip to the end, "well hook i would say it's was a pleasure to meet the codfish himself that would be a lie and i never lie, just simply twist the truth" she smirked as she walked to the edge of the rigin, "little gift from pan" she smiled pulling a small sack out of her back pocket, "just a small pinch of pixi dust" she smiled opening the bag.

"Before you go, one question?" hook called out reaching to his belt, the girl stopped opening the little pouch and shurrged, "sure, shoot" she smiled, "would pan feel pain if you felt pain?" he asked raising an eyebrow, the girl seemed to tense a little, "what a waste of a question..." she laughe dwith a little less humore then before, "if you died would pan die?" hook cut of her laughter, "i guess we'll never know cause im up here and your down there" she yelled out, "thats what you think" hook laughed pulling out a pistol and aiming it at the girl, the lost boys tensed as they watched the scene unfold, the girl now looking like a doe about to be shot by an arrow by a hunter, they looked towards peter, who too had frozern.

"Thats cheating" the girl's voice was calm and steady but her look of fear gave it away too, hook just smiled evily "im a piaret", "HOOK!" the young voice screamed in anger, caturing both the attention of the girl and hook as well as the rest of the crew, peter and the lost boys jumpped on to the deck and ran forward to get into a fighting stance, "this in none of your buisness peter" hook snapped annoyed "leave the girl alone" peter barked back holding his dagger out, in that one move the boys lungened forward and began to attack the pirates, "looks like youve attracted the old pan as well as the new, your more trouble then your worth" hook spat up to the girl, "yeah my teachers tell me that all the time" she shrugged the humor back in her eyes, "like i said way to much trouble" hook repeated and re aimed his gun at her, "NOOOO!" peter cried out and flew straight at hook.

He hit him with great force, but the shock made hook pull the trigger, the loud bang echoed along the ship followed by a blood curldeling scream, everything became quiet and all heads tunred to look upwards. The girl had both hands placed over her stomach as she bent forward and her body trembled lightly, a single tear fell from her eye as she locked gaze with peter for less then a second, her eyes rolled backwards and her body fell off the edge of the bean she had been balencing on and downwards towards the sea, "no" peter whispered to himself and lunged to fly foward and catch her, but an iron grip took hold of his ankel pulling him back, the loud sound of a body hitting water echoed around them.

"She's in davy jone's locker now boy" hooks evil voice hissed like a snak in his ear, "MURDERE" Peter bellowed swing round to attack the captin, but hook caught his arm eaisly "just like you've been trying to kill pan? You didn't even know the girl, you only wanted her she belonged to pan and now he'll kill you as well as coming after me because you are just as resposiable for her death" hook snarled letting go of peters arm he flew backwards and the lost boys joined him, "no" peter whispered again, "thats it boy fly away from your mess like always, your nothing but a selfish little brat who needs to GROW UP!" hook roared smiling at him, peter flew into the air like a bullet and straight towards the island, the lost boys hot on his tail.

Nobody noticed the body had disapeared, and the two smallest of the new pans crew hidding in the shadowy jungle, both titch and ginger shared worried glances with each other before turning around and sprinting away into the shadows.

Peter landed easily on the soft grass about a hundred meters away from there secret hide away, but the soft landing didnt mean that pans temper or sadness had evaporated, peter kicked at the dirt and pulled at his hair as he paced in anger "pete there was nothing you could of done" curly spok out, "hooks aim is deadly" tootles added, "SHUT UP!" Peters voice roared and all the lost boys fell into silence. Peters head fell down and his hands angrily when to his head and he pulled at his hair, but somthing made him freeze, somthing felt off, slowly he raised his eyes to the tree line, everything was still and quiet, too quiet.

Peter squinted into the tress and thats when he saw it, the figure perched high up in the tree, a samll body covered in shadows but a face, no not a face, a mask. The thing looked terrify like some sort of monster haning from the trees and from the slightest movment it knew peter had seen it, "KARRRRRRRR" The masked figuered screached, the sam sound as one of the exotic birds that lived deep in the jungle, "KARRRRRRR" It screached again before dropping into the shrubbery of the jungle.

"PETER! THE TREE HOUSE!" The twins yelled in unison, peter eyes traveld to the tree house only hundred meaters away and watched as as five figures emredged from the secret passeges and ran for cover, pan had found the treehouse and had sent his gang in, anger boiled through peters vains as he staired at the masked crooks who were running away pulling rude gestures at peter and the lost boys, the line had been crossed, peter may been the tinest bit responable about what happend to the girl but their tree house was sacred, NO ONE EVER whent into there tree house without facing the deadly concerquences.

"HUNT THEM DOWN, WE MUST FINISH THIS" Peter roared followed by the angry cheers of the lost boys, the group sprinted after them and were soon hot on their tails with their fast speed, but pan crew was good too, they jumpped and ducked over any obstical in their path with the slightest of ease, this was way too easy for pans crew. The lost boys did theire best to keep them in eye sight but there was little they could do when they suddenly vanished into thin air.

Peter and the lost bays found them selves in a small opening, but it was a very reconisable place, hang mans tree. The old lone tree stood out in the middel of the clearin on its dark like trunk was a single piece of paper nailed to it, peter storme forward and ripped the papper off the trunk, small delicate writting had been used to form a note.

_Peter and Lost Boys, _

_forgive me for having to summon your attention like this, all though i know just appearing would of been enough for you to listern but personally i was not in the mood to have a pleasent chat._

_I am leaving this note to put an end to our constant fights with each other once and for all and for you peter to learn that there is a new pan on the island, but my guess is you will not rest untill you have piece of mind and become pan once more, that is why i ask you to come tonight for a final fight, at midnight, aboard the jolly roger._

_- P_

_P.S oh and i won't bother telling you to come alone because i know the lost boys would never be far behind their leader._

Peter scrunched the note up into a ball in his fist, "we arn't going are we peter, you know it's a trap right?" slightly asked looking at peter, "oh we are going boys trap or not, this ends tonight."


End file.
